


Steamy Waffles

by monthadog (mysteriousMonarch)



Series: Two Silly Boys and a Silly Girl In Love [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Top Eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/monthadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you wake up to both of your boyfriends having sex with each other?  Make waffles of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep naming fics after breakfast foods??

Eridan Ampora had been the second person to go to bed the previous night which was how he had ended up sleeping in the middle of the king sized bed he shared with his girlfriend and boyfriend. Feferi had been the first to retire for the evening and had the right side of the bed to herself whereas Sollux had been the last one to crawl under the covers, as usual, and slept on the left side. By the time morning came around Eridan was sleeping soundly pressed up against Sollux’s side as rays of sunlight began streaming through the curtains.

Sollux squeezed his eyes shut tightly against the offending light but realized his efforts were futile. He took a moment to notice the weight of a body against him and wondered for a moment who it might be. Then he noticed the feeling of something hard pressed against his leg and knew immediately that it was Eridan. The Gemini smirked as he looked down at his boyfriend’s sleeping form and felt his own morning erection twitch under the covers. He decided to gently move his leg against Eridan’s morning wood to provide him with some friction. The Aquarius furrowed his brow in his sleep and arched his hips into Sollux’s leg more.

Eventually, Eridan’s blue eyes flickered open and he groaned groggily into his boyfriend’s bare shoulder. He wasn’t too sure why he was waking up rock hard until he got a good look at Sollux’s face and noticed his mismatched eyes were trained on him with his eyebrow cocked and his tongue was sticking out in that ridiculous way that he thought was supposed to be alluring. Eridan rolled his eyes at the other man but pressed himself harder against the friction his leg was providing. Sollux had to stifle a snicker to avoid waking up Feferi but his suppressed laughter turned into a quiet gasp once Eridan took it upon himself to snake his hand across his naked hips and wrap his fingers around his erection. The scrawny computer nerd rarely wore clothing to bed and it was times like this when sleeping in the nude came in handy. 

Eridan slowly pumped Sollux’s hard cock in his hand causing the heterochromatic man to lose focus on his leg movement and his eyes to flutter shut. The Aquarius sat up more to reach for the bottle of lube that had been left out on the nightstand from a few nights ago and brought it over to lay between them. Sollux opened his eyes to peek for a moment when he felt Eridan’s hand leave his erection. When he noticed his boyfriend coating his fingers with the lube he bit his lip and moaned softly in approval.

The sound went straight to Eridan’s dick and he smirked wickedly as he leaned over to the skinnier man and began working a slick finger into his entrance. Sollux clenched his jaw to keep from calling out as he felt his boyfriend’s finger move inside him. He cast a glance over towards their girlfriend to see that she was lying with her back facing them and her breathing remained slow and steady. He felt a second finger begin working its way inside him and his head whipped back towards Eridan just in time for the blue eyed man to crash his lips down onto his. Eridan’s unstyled purple bangs hung down over Sollux’s eyes as the two waged a war in each other’s mouths and Eridan scissored his fingers inside Sollux.

By the time Eridan had worked his way up to three fingers, Sollux’s cock was throbbing painfully on his lower stomach and his fingers were working their way into Eridan’s pajama bottoms in an attempt to pull them down. Eridan pulled his fingers out of Sollux and wiped them on his pajama bottoms as he did his best to pull them and his boxer briefs down while remaining under the covers. Once they had slid passed his feet he brought them out from under the covers and tossed them over the side of the bed. He rolled to hover over Sollux’s body while still covered by blankets and did his best to uncap the lube and squeeze more on his fingers with one hand while the other supported his body weight. 

When he finally had a generous amount covering his fingers he stroked himself to cover his erection with lube. He knew he had made a bit of a mess but they could just change the sheets when they all decided to get up. He lined himself up with Sollux’s ring of muscle and slowly began pushing in. The Gemini grunted and pushed his hips up asking for more. Once his cock had slid in to the hilt he rested his forehead against the other man’s forehead and said quietly, “Fuck.”

Sollux grabbed his boyfriend’s face and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. When he pulled his mouth away he whispered onto Eridan’s lips, “Fuck me.” The blue eyed man didn’t need to be told twice. He slid his cock nearly all he way out of Sollux before pushing back in forcefully. He built a steady rhythm with his thrusts and Sollux bucked his hips up into each one. 

On the other side of the bed, Feferi awoke for the day facing the side of the room that didn’t have any windows. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was already ten thirty. She felt surprised that she had slept so late and was about to turn over to see if either of her boyfriends were still sleeping when the sounds of panting caught her attention. Come to think of it, it did seem like the bed was bouncing slightly. She turned over to her other side to see Eridan on top of Sollux on the other side of the bed. Sollux’s eyes were shut and his mouth was open while Eridan looked down at him in concentration. The blankets covered the lower halves of their bodies but it was obvious that Eridan was thrusting into Sollux as he jacked him off with one hand that was vigorously moving beneath him.

“You two sure are at it early,” Feferi giggled as her two boyfriends jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice. Eridan’s movements had stopped altogether in his fright, much to Sollux’s disapproval.

“ED, come on,” Sollux complained. Eridan continued stroking his boyfriend’s erection and looked back to his girlfriend.

“We both had mornin’ wood so we decided to take care of it,” the Aquarius explained, still withholding from thrusting.

“Oh I see!” Feferi laughed again then crawled over to the two men. “Well good morning you guys,” she said leaning in to kiss Eridan’s lips. His hand slowly stopped stroking the other man’s cock causing him to buck his hips up into the immobile hand.

“Mornin’ Fef.”

The Pisces leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Sollux’s lips as well.

“Good morning, FF,” the Gemini moaned. Feferi slid off the bed and grabbed her robe from her closet.

“Well carry on. I’m going to make waffles for all of us,” she smiled happily at the two then left for the kitchen.

Eridan returned his attention to his neglected boyfriend and finally slid his cock out of the man below him before shoving it back in. “Waffles sound good right about now,” he panted. Sollux moaned loudly in response as Eridan became rougher with his thrusts. 

The Aquarius finally wrapped his hand around the computer nerd’s cock again and jerked him off steadily with his thrusts. 

“Fuck, ED I’m going to come soon,” Sollux warned breathlessly. Eridan had been feeling himself getting closer as well. There was a moment where nothing was heard except each other’s breathing. At the exact moment Feferi came bouncing back into the doorway to tell them the first few waffles were done, Eridan pushed into Sollux as deep as he could and spilled all over his insides. The skinny nerd moaned loudly and came over Eridan’s hand and onto his stomach. Feferi seemed surprised to come in at such a time but furrowed her brow when she realized the implications.

“You two are changing the sheets after you get done eating,” she told hem before leaving to make more waffles. Eridan smirked and rolled off of Sollux and got out of bed.

“You heard the woman, Sol. Gotta change those sheets,” he teased.

“She said both of us dumb ass,” Sollux lisped.

“You started it,” Eridan pointed out with a laugh. He found one of the other man’s shirts on the floor and used it to wipe his dick off then pulled his underwear back on. “I’m goin’ to get some waffles now.” Sollux caught Eridan’s wrist and pulled him towards himself. 

“You’re an ass,” Sollux stated. Eridan leaned down and kissed the other man’s lips.

“Love you,” Eridan said.

“Love you too,” Sollux whispered with a smile.


End file.
